Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female parent plant, an unnamed seedling, and the male parent xe2x80x98POULsyngxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/268,299 dated Mar. 16, 1999, now abandoned. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1995 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has a light pink flower color. xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99 is apricot.
2. The seed parent has a flower diameter, between 80 mm to 100 mm, while the same of xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99 between 100 mm to 150 mm.
3. Whereas the seed parent has a slight fragrance, xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99 has a strong traditional rose fragrance with overtones of lemon.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULsyngxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has a light pink flower color. xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99 has apricot flowers.
2. The pollen parent has a medium flower size. xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99 has a large flower size.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant apricot flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Exceptional fragrance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1995 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1996 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rotted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1996. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULen011xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.